Lucy In The Shower With Spiders
by AProperLady
Summary: (I hope you get the title reference) Lucy's a little late getting to the guild, so Natsu goes to check on her. Only to find her taking a hot shower! But things are about to get steamy in more ways than one! Rated T for suggestive themes and mild language.
1. Can't Be Serious?

Alright, so I had this short little idea, so I put it to words. If you didn't catch the title reference, it was to the song where Lucy actually gets her name from, Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by The Beatles.

If you haven't already, please check out my other NaLu story after you finish up here!

Note: according to the manga, Lucy's shower is just open without glass or a curtain... Please, read on.

* * *

"Where's Lucy today?" Mira Jane asked the pink-haired dragon slayer who was currently slouched over with his head flat against the bar that the pretty shape-shifter attended. "I dunno, she's usually here before I am. It's her turn to pick the mission too." he groaned. Happy, who had been attempting to sway Charle with a bow-wrapped fish, now came to plop down by Natsu's head, the unaccepted gift still in hand. He sighed sadly before deciding to eat the fish himself. Never waste a good fish! "Hey Natsu, where's Lucy at?" The resident ice Mage walked up to the bar now. Annoyed at being asked a second time, Natsu turned around to face Gray "I just said I dunno, stripper!" " Well I wasn't here when you did, dumbass!" He retorted. "gray, your clothes." Mira kindly reminded him. Gray looked down in shock upon seeing that his shirt and pants had deserted him. "Aw man!" He turned to go search for his missing clothing. Mira turned her attention back to Natsu seeing that he had returned to his sulking "why don't you go check on her, Natsu?" Natsu pondered for a minute when Erza, the scarlet-haired armored beauty came up behind him. "I haven't seen Lucy today. I'm a bit concerned about it since she's usually here much earlier. Did she mention anything to you, Natsu?" Natsu stood up, aggravated at being asked a third time "Why's everyone askin' me this?!" He started for the doors of guild. "Natsu." Erza said in a low scary tone. He stopped dead in his tracks. "I was merely concerned about a dear friend of mine and I asked you since you seem to be the closest person to her. Was I wrong in doing so?" Her words were laced with death. "N-No ma'am!" Natsu responded whilst trembling with fear. "I-I was just about to go check on her, now! Let's go Happy!" "Aye!" Natsu speeded out of the guild headed toward Lucy's. Mira Smiled and started preparing drink orders being shouted from the tables as Erza sat down and ordered her usual dessert. "Hey, where'd Natsu go?" the returning, now half-decent, Gray questioned with his shirt tucked under his arm. "I believe he went to Lucy's apartment." Mira answered with a smile.

Natsu ran all the way there in fear for his life. Once he arrived he trespassed as usual, climbing in through the window. He could smell her scent clearly wafting throughout the room and could hear the sounds of running water telling him she was probably taking a shower. So he decided to wait for her, rummaging through various places around her room before he noticed the slightly scattered papers on her desk. He picked them up and started reading different lines plopping down on her comfy bed. "Lucy's gonna be mad when she finds you reading her stuff, Natsu" the blue exceed said, with a small stack of papers in his own paws. "Hey, you're reading too!" Lucy was humming a soft tune in the shower when she opened her eyes slightly, noticing something small and black. "AAAAHHHHH!" She screeched at the top of her lungs before jumping back, aiming the shower head she was holding at the spider crawling around on the wall. Natsu hopped up at the sound. He put the papers back before barging through the bathroom door "Lucy, you okay...?!" Lucy froze in shock which gave Natsu just enough time to take in the sight of her naked before an even louder scream blew up his ear drums "NAAATSSUUUU YOU PERVERT!" Her face was red with anger and embarrassment as she covered her chest with her free arm whilst aiming the shower head at Natsu's face causing him to stumble backwards, slipping on Lucy's small pile of clothes and falling to the ground, hitting his head on the floor in the process. Lucy quickly grabbed her towel to cover herself and as Natsu tried to sit back up, coughing, holding his aching head and wiping the water from his eyes, he suddenly felt Lucy's foot come in contact with his chin, "LUCY KICK!" sending him flying back out into her bedroom. She slammed the bathroom door behind him. "Ouch..." He sat up to rub his head and chin, coughing and blinking away the water in his eyes. "Man.. I'm totally soaked now!" "Don't worry Natsu, you needed a shower anyway!" Ignoring the cat's comments, he got up and shook off some of the water like a dog before igniting his body in flames drying the rest of the way off. Lucy, now securely wrapped in a towel exited the bathroom. Her eyes were closed to try and keep herself calm as well as keeping a fierce blush from rising to her already slightly pink cheeks "what are you doing here?" She coldly asked, opening her eyes just a bit to see. Natsu grinned "We came to get you!" He gave her a toothy smiley. "Aye! Everyone was worried since you weren't at the guild this morning!" his furry friend exclaimed in agreement. "I was doing a bit of writing. You all really worry too much..." She smiled slightly, the tint of pink in her checks becoming a slight shade darker. "...Thank you" she added softly. Natsu looked at her confused "For seeing you naked?" The soft smile on her lips instantly vanished, replaced with a hard grimace "NO, NOT FOR THAT YOU IDIOT!" She shouted and punched him in the face. "Why can't you ever be serious for one second!"She loudly huffed with her hands fisted at her sides. Natsu started rubbing his puffed up cheek, "being serious is no fun!" "Aye!" Happy chimed in agreement. "Yeah right, I bet you couldn't be serious for one minute." Lucy made her way around the room gathering something to wear. "That sounds like a challenge!" Natsu started to smirk mischievously. "Natsu, declaring that it's a challenge is not being serious." Lucy retorted, having not paid attention to the almost evil gleam in his eye. Happy felt that the atmosphere was getting to tense for him, and he sneakily left the two alone, which had unintentionally given Natsu the freedom to proceed with his plan. Lucy had just finished changing and exited the bathroom, bumping right into a solid wall. Or at least he felt like one. "Mmf-! Natsu? What are... you..." Her words left her as she looked into his darkened eyes. Natsu shut the bathroom door behind Lucy and inched closer, backing her up against the door. "N-Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked with shaky breath. "You said I couldn't be serious... I'm all fired up, now." He said in a low huskier tone. Lucy immediately regretted those words. She felt nervous and even a little bit scared at the sudden change in her partner. "I... I was just kidding, Natsu! Of course you can be! You're always serious in your fights and... Umm, w-whenever someone hurts fairy tail, o-or your friends.. In fact, you're way too serious most of the time! You should really learn to lighten up!" She said teasingly, hoping it would change his current attitude. Nope. Natsu only moved in closer their bodies centimeters apart. He leaned down to her ear breathing against it, sending sparks down Lucy's spine. He breathed in the smell of her freshly washed hair "Lucy..." His voice was low, yet soft this time and the way he said her name, turned Lucy's slight blush into an intense red, spreading across her face and reaching to the tips of her ears. "Na- Natsu..." She said his name back with a quiet, slightly shaky voice.

"Lucy I.."

"...yes?"

"..you're..."

"...what..?"

He paused, like he was conflicted over what he wanted to say. A slight snicker could be heard under his breath. He swiftly stepped back, "You're such a weird-o, Lucy!" He exclaimed, hands on his hips laughing his head off like a maniac. Lucy just stood by the door, wide-eyed and utterly dumb-founded, leaning against it so she wouldn't fall over. "Y-y-y-you... FREAKING MORON!" Her whole face was glowing bright red as she kicked Natsu through her apartment window, landing him face first on the concrete floor below.

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I hope you weren't expecting the troll, cuz I sure wasn't! No seriously, this was originally gonna go all mature on you guys, but it changed right in front of my eyes! Well, Anyway.. If you liked it, great! If you hated it, that's great too! If you have a comment, compliment, or complaint, please review! I'd love to read your reactions!

Edit: This is only supposed to be a one-shot, since my original idea for this revolved around the spider shower and I dont know what else to do with it. However, if I get enough people asking for more in the reviews, well we'll see what happens.


	2. Lucy's Revenge?

Yes, I've decided to write another chapter! I hope I don't disappoint any of you guys! Man, this is nerv-wracking. I spent minutes deciding if I should post it, or scrap it to make a new one! *fingers crossed*

Thank you to all those who favorited and followed this story! This is for you! And for the reviewers as well!

To leoslady4ever: Thank you for giving me an idea to work with!

To XxAveryXx: Thank you so much! I tried to get them as close as cannon as I could! Glad you liked the troll!

To Bluebird Rain: Thank you! Glad you thought it was funny! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

To Blazing Roses: Thank you! It's a bit more difficult to guess what Natsu would do or how he would do it, but I'm happy you think so!

To hime: Hello.

All of your comments really encourage me and make me all bubbly!

But enough blabber, let's do this thing!

* * *

It's been a week since Natsu's painful afternoon at Lucy's, but it was well worth the sight that he got to see: A naked Lucy with hot water streaming down her curvaceous body and a face that looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Natsu couldn't remember much of what happened afterwards, due to the violent kick from Lucy and the fall he took from her window because of it. The thing he really wasn't aware of, though, is that Lucy didn't forget.

Since that time, life seemed to be pretty normal. At least to Natsu. They had gone on a mission of Lucy's choosing and were currently on their way back. Besides being a bit more touchy than usual, Lucy was acting perfectly normal; for a weirdo like her. At least to Natsu. He had noticed that she must've been having back problems the whole time though, since almost every time he looked over at her, she was bending over. Sometimes because she dropped something, other times it'd be because she had to stretch. Either way, it still seemed that everything was just peachy. ...At least to Natsu. His partner, however, couldn't disagree more. As they trudged through the forest, following a nonexistent path that Happy promised was a shortcut, Lucy grew more and more aggravated. '_Why doesn't he take the bait?!_' She thought, biting on her thumb nail. '_I mean, sure Natsu could be the densest idiot in the world, but how could he resist the "sexy strategy"_( as Natsu dubbed it) _so easily!_' She felt embarrassed and a bit stupid for the amount of times she had purposefully dropped things and now wasn't sure how she was supposed to get back at the dummy for what he did a week ago, but she sure as hell would. It was already dark and they stopped at a small clearing and decided it was as good a place as any to set up camp before walking the rest of the way home the next day, since Natsu insisted they not ride the train. Lucy set up her tent before diving inside to collect her thoughts and think of a new strategy. Natsu protested for a while, saying they should tell scary stories or something, but she refused saying she was just too tired. "Want a massage?" Natsu suggested, thinking it was her back that made her want to go to sleep. Lucy started to blush and stammered for a while trying to get an answer to come out of her throat when Natsu interrupted her thoughts, "'Cause Happy's really good at it!" "Aye! I can fix your grumpy attitude and your back problems, Lucy!" Her blush disappeared and her face hardened. She rushed to the flaps of her tent shouting "NO THANKS!" And zipped it up to make it clear she wanted to be alone. She sat on her sleeping bag tea ceremony-style and started thinking of possible seductions. '_It cant be something discrete... So something obvious that couldn't be ignored.. Or brushed off as me being a "weirdo". yeah right, it's those two who are the real weirdos! You'd have to be weird or blind to not notice this body! Calm down, Lucy, you're getting distracted..._' "Ugh.." She grunted and fell into her pillow. '_Okay, obvious, no misunderstanding, this is Natsu, Natsu..._' She thought back to what he had done to her before, he was so close and sounded so sultry and she wanted to know what he might've done.. '_What if he didn't stop there? If he got close and pressed himself against me..._' Her mind was filled with a sparkling handsome version of Natsu who was just about to kiss her when she bolted out of her delusions, breathing heavy. '_What was I just thinking! This is driving me mad! It's not as though I actually like him! ..._ 'She paused in her thoughts to hear Natsu and Happy loudly laughing at some story they told or face they had made. Returning to her thoughts she realized something, '_Hold on... When Natsu was being "serious" he should've known what he was doing.. No, he HAD to know. He breathed against my ear! And even smelled my hair! That means he can't be that dense!_' She started to stand in her excitement, but hit her head on the rod across the top of the tent. "Ow..." Happy and Natsu looked at the tent questioningly, but brushed it off as her just being weird. Back inside the tent, Lucy was smirking mischievously and maybe even a bit evilly as her mind spun with new ideas. '_I'll have to make sure Happy isn't around, I really don't want to have to deal with him and the entire guild talking..._' Lucy's face started to flush when she reminded herself that she was actually going to have to do the things she thought of. '_How am I supposed to do that to him?!_' She started rolling back and forth at the thought. '_I can barely think of doing this, but to actually do them? I think I might explode!_' Another blush took over her face when she thought of what he had done, but with the roles switched, so she was backing him up and breathing against his ear.. '_And sliding my hands up his muscular chest.._' "WAAHH! What was I just thinking?!" She rolled around her tent and then stilled, listening to see if they heard. When she didn't hear anything, she took a peek out of her tent to see that they had both fallen asleep on top of Natsu's sleeping bag, sprawled out and snoring soundly. She smiled lightly before returning to her own sleeping bag and falling asleep.

They made it back to the guild the next day, without running into any trouble. The only problem was that Lucy was being weird again, spacing out all the time, jumping when her name was called, turning away from Natsu when he wanted to talk, and on top of that, her face was constantly turning red. It was like the time Mira made her think Natsu liked her, but only wanted Virgo's help digging a hole for treasure. Natsu figured that Lucy was just being Lucy, so didn't think twice about it. Her other friends were curious, "Lu-chan, what's up? You seem a bit jumpy." Levi had come up to Lucy who was sitting at the bar.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong at all! just the same ol' Lucy here!" She winked and gave Levi a thumbs up "uh...Well, of you say so..." Levi replied with a sweat drop. Everyone stayed at the guild partying with no particular reason well into the night. All except Romeo and Wendy, who left a bit early with Charle and Happy who was given permission sleep over. Which worked out perfectly for Lucy who was determined to get her revenge on Natsu tonight. As people started leaving for home, she noticed Natsu get up and say his good nights, heading out the door. Lucy waited a bit before sneakily following him, so he wouldn't notice. '_This way, I'm not waiting at his house for nothing like last time_', she thought snickering a bit at her own cleverness. She continued silently following him until she realized that he wasn't headed to his place, but her own. She let out an exasperated sigh. Though it didn't surprise her one bit. So, instead of stalking her best friend, she ran up to him, "Natsu!" She called and he turned and stopped letting her catch up to walk beside him. "You were headed to my place again, weren't you?" Before he could answer, she spoke again "I'm okay with you coming over for a while, since you probably wouldn't listen even if I say no." She said with her eyes closed and a slight blush on her checks. She still found herself unable to completely look at him. Natsu smiled at her in response and Lucy barely opened one of her eyes to see it. "But you have to use the door like a civilized person!" She added, making Natsu pout. "Using your window is so much more fun, though!" "No buts!" They were nearly to her building and Lucy started to calm down a little acting more like her usual self, until Natsu asked a question "Can I spend the night? Happy's over at Wendy's with Charle tonight" he said with a look of slight disgust; mostly because his best friend ditched him for a girl. "NO WAY!" She responded a bit more flustered than she normally would've been at a question like that. "Tch... Stingy..." He mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms behind his head. They finally made it there after what seemed hours to Lucy. As soon as she opened her bedroom door, Natsu ran and belly-flopped onto her bed making it creak and bounce.

"Hey, you're not sleeping here, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Your bed is just so comfy!"

"You're gonna get it dirty!"

He ignored her comment and started to roll around on it. She sighed in defeat '_Guess I'll just have to wash it later... Ok! I can do this! It's now or never!_' Lucy turned to open the bathroom door. "I'm gonna take a shower now, Natsu." ... No response. Lucy turned her head toward him, he was still rolling around on her bed. "D-do you w-wanna join m-me?" She said in the most seductive way she could muster with that stutter getting in the way and a bright red blush across her cheeks. Natsu fell off the bed when he heard her and sat up staring at her in disbelief when a huge grin spread across his face. "Okay!" He got up and ran towards Lucy "NOOOO!" She said on reflex and punched him in the face, making him fall back to the ground. "What was that for?" He asked holding his swollen cheek, totally confused coming back up to his feet. Lucy squinted at him.

"You were being perverted..."

"But you asked me if I wanted to."

"You weren't supposed to say yes!"

"Then why'd you even ask?"

"...Because."

"You're so weird..."

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower. Don't you even think about coming in." She said glaring at him then quickly closed the door behind her, locking it this time to make sure. '_I don't know if I can do this after all.._'

* * *

Well, it looks like this is gonna turn into a three-shot! I never have any solid plans when I'm writing, it's just one main idea and then I do whatever feels most natural to do to get to that point, never forcing the characters to get there quicker no matter how aggravated it makes me... Is that weird? I think so.

Anyway, thank you for reading! And if you liked it, hated it, missed something, whatever, please review! I'd love to read your comments, compliments, and complaints!

Also, if you like making amvs for NaLu, the song Junk of the Heart (Happy) by the Kooks fits Natsu's feelings for Lucy very well. At least that's what I think. Or she moves in her own way. Look 'em up on YouTube!


	3. Sexy Seduction?

This is it! It isn't very long, but hopefully you guys won't mind! Thank you to all the followers and favorite-ers of this story! You have no idea how happy it makes me! Stop inflating my ego!

To TandK4ever: Thank you! I'm not very confident in writing comedy (or any kind of writing), so that makes me really happy! I hope you enjoy this one as well!  
To LovingmyOTP's: haha Thank you for wanting more! I hope you enjoy the outcome!

* * *

Natsu was seated on her bed again, staring at the bathroom door thoroughly confused about the girl on the other side. It took a while until he heard the water start going and let himself fall back on the bed when it did. He was thinking of the last time he had been there, mostly of Lucy naked, but he started to remember something else... He squinted at images in his mind of himself and Lucy. And they were close. Very close. But for the life of him, couldn't recall why. "Hrmm..." Natsu's face was scrunched up in frustration and confusion until he let out a big sigh of air, giving up on the thought. He snuggled into Lucy's pillow and instantly fell asleep.  
Lucy, meanwhile, was busy banging her head softly on her shower wall. '_Why can't I do it?! I've used the sexy strategy on a lot of other men, so what's wrong with me? Maybe... It's because.. We're friends? I have known him for awhile.. That has to be it! I'd feel uncomfortable doing this to any of the guys in fairy tail!_' Lucy looked up feeling her spirits lift with this new realization! Which immediately sunk right back down with another one, '_I'll never be able to do this..._' She was down on her hands and knees, feeling depressed when a new idea popped into her head. '_It doesn't have to truly be me though!_' She stood back up, reinvigorated. '_Natsu's such an idiot, he wouldn't tell the difference!_' She quickly finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her before cracking the bathroom door open, just a bit to see what Natsu was up to. '_ASLEEP! I can't believe he fell asleep!_' She tip toed across the room, finding her keys and quietly tip toed back, gently closing the door behind her. Once inside, she summoned Gemini explaining her plan in full, giving them the exact lines to say and what to do. And with that, Gemini (as Lucy) walked out of the bathroom, the real Lucy slamming the door as hard as she could to wake up her victim. Natsu jumped at the sound, he sat up and yawned seeing it was just Lucy. the real Lucy pressed herself on the other side of the door as close as she could to listen in. Lucy 2 walked slowly over to Natsu who was blinking away his sleepiness. She sat down on the bed with Lucy's sex-appeal face on. "It was a pity you couldn't join me~" Natsu had a sour face on with one eyebrow up. "You're the one who didn't let me." Lucy 2 ignored these comments, since they weren't in the script, and continued, leaning in close to his ear to whisper, "we would've been skin to skin~" Natsu's eyes widened a bit and his cheeks had the slightest tint of pink in them when BANG! The bathroom door fell down, the real Lucy on top of it, still in just her towel. "Lucy... Why was Edo-Lucy in your bathroom?" Yep, he couldn't be more stupid. "I'M THE REAL LUCY YOU IDIOT!" She dismissed Gemini, sending them back to the spirit world. "That was just Gemini!" Lucy huffed. There was red on her cheeks and nose, half from embarrassment and half from falling on her face with the door. "Oh... I think Gemini likes me." Lucy couldn't take much more of this situation. "Gemini doesn't like you, you moron, I-" Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth. '_What was I about to say?!_' Natsu stared at her quizzically. "You what?" He was now standing up, still near the bed. Lucy dropped her hand from her mouth and walked over to Natsu. She stood so close to him that if either leaned even a bit forward they'd be touching. Lucy stood on her tippy toes a bit, noticing for the first time that he was a good bit taller than her or vise versa. She leaned in on him to keep her balance and breathed on his neck. Making Natsu stiffen. She smiled before saying in his ear, " I do..." She took a few steps back to giggle at his expression. "Not!" She said sticking out her tongue and pulling down her lower eyelid. Natsu was still for a few minutes, confused as hell, when he finally remembered what he did last week (which is an impressive feet, to be sure!) he grinned at her and started moving forward. This meant war! "Now fix my door before you leave. It's your fault after all." Natsu halted his movements, forgetting about what he was about to do.  
"How is it my fault, you're the one who made it fall over!"  
"It fell because of the amount of times you've barged in there!"  
"You put too much weight on it!"  
Oh snap.  
"What did you say...? Are you trying to say I'm too heavy...?" An evil aura was oozing out of Lucy now and Natsu shrunk down apologizing and saying he didn't mean it like that adding in anything he could think of, but no amount of sorrys or pleading would get him out of this. "LUCYYY...KICK!" Natsu's body was sent flying through Lucy's window and splattered on the ground below.

* * *

Final chapter, complete! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing it, so I really hope you had fun reading it! If you have a comment, compliment, or complaint please review! I'd love to read your reactions!


End file.
